Birthday
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: It's Zelda's birthday and she wants Link to be there.
1. Birthday

Title: Birthday

Summary: It's Zelda's birthday! She wants Link to celebrate it with her.

Warning: A bit of romance never hurt. ♥ Oh, and he's a bit… pessimistic at the beginning.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. Nintendo owns everything. Not me, though! Haha, kinda gave that away already…

Author's Note: I made this story for Mikki, 'cause her birthday is on Friday. Happy early birthday!

* * *

Link really did love Zelda. He found her more valuable than anything in Hyrule. He valued her more than his own self. He would leave anything that he was involved in if only she would wish. He knew that he wanted Zelda. His want was extremely selfish, but he knew he did. He would love to have Zelda as his own, but Zelda want to have him as well? That, he didn't know. He could always ask if he wanted to know, but he knew it would be awkward to just go out and ask. How could he express his love for Zelda without blowing it? He wasn't sure. He paced around, back and forth, looking for an answer within his mind. When he walked over to his calendar, he finally thought of something. Her birthday was the next day! Oh, he had totally forgotten about it! Well, Zelda didn't have to know that. But what was he to buy? When he sat down and got to thinking, he could think of nothing that would reflect how she was. Gorgeous, refined, calm, gracious, peaceful, perfect… There was nothing that was like her. He didn't want to show up empty handed, but he knew his appearance was expected. What was he to do? Poor Link.

Zelda was grooming her hair, just standing in her window, looking at the field. She couldn't wait until the next day. She could hear the guards below her, running around, making preparations for her party. She could see some of her attendants riding horseback, sending out invitations. They went all directions, some going to Zora's Domain, others going to the Gerudo Desert, and some heading toward Kakariko. But she noticed that none were heading toward the Kokiri Forest. That saddened her very much, so she told her very best attendant, Impa, that someone needed to go there.

"But there are only children there, Zelda." Impa tried to reason with her, but nothing would work.

"Go there, Impa. He is there." Impa understood whom Zelda spoke of, and mounted her stallion, riding off into the horizon, on her mission to obtain Link. "I hope she makes it there in time…" Zelda said under her breath.

The sun was falling quick, and when Impa made it to the forest, the moon was at its height, and most of the Kokiri were fast asleep. But in one little house, the lights were still on. Fortunately, it was Link's. Link was no longer a child, true, but he was still allowed to live there. He appreciated it much, and he really liked that the children still treated him like one of them. The attendant dismounted her horse, and climbed up the ladder, walking into the warrior's house.

"Link," she managed to say, breaking the silence. Link was sitting on his bed, checking off a list of things that he could buy for Zelda. Sadly, he still found nothing that was adequate. "I've come to take you to the castle. Her Majesty requires your presence."

"Her birthday, I know." Link said. "But, I have no gift to bring her. I'm worthless, Impa. I shouldn't go." He crumpled his list into a ball and threw it in his wastebasket, and began to count how many rupees he had in his wallet.

"Not all presents are materials, Link. She'd appreciate the thought of you coming." Link sighed, knowing that Impa was not determined to lose, and got his things.

"Fine, I'll go…" He turned out the light and climbed down the ladder, and mounted Epona. Impa followed down behind him, and mounted her stallion, and they left the quiet, sleeping forest, waking no one. They rode across the field, and Link decided to let Epona stay at Lon Lon Ranch. He petted her, and climbed onboard behind Impa. They galloped back to the castle, and let her graceful stallion rest in the castle's stable.

"This is where you'll stay. Unless you'd like to stay in Her Majesty's chamber, sir," Nabooru said with a smirk. "You know you want to…"

"…I'll stay here," Link decided, and quickly put his things down. "Thanks for the offer, though." Nabooru closed the door, and walked away, going to her own chamber. Link dressed down, and got into bed, hating himself for being convinced to come against his own will. "This is gonna look so bad…"

Zelda was about to fall asleep when Impa entered her chamber. "…Impa? What are you doing here?"

"I convinced Link to come, but something seems amiss. His excuse was that he had no material present for you, so I told him that not all presents should be of material. He's in his own chamber right now. Shall I bring him here?" Impa sighed, disappointed in Link. To her surprise, Zelda shook her head and got out of her bed.

"I'll visit him. Take me to his chamber." Impa took her hand, and led her to his chamber. Link was almost asleep, when he heard a knock on his door. He got out of his bed, and opened his door. Impa disappeared as soon as she heard Link get up, leaving Zelda at the door. She gave a welcoming smile, and he let her inside. "What's wrong, Link?"

"Zelda… I don't have a present. What's the point of going to a birthday party if I can't give one?" He sighed while she giggled, and tapped her finger on his nose.

"You know, you don't have to buy a present. You coming regardless of how you feel is very appreciated. I think you deserve something…" She smiled, and kissed Link on the cheek, making him blush. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He nodded and she exited the room, heading back to hers. Impa appeared, and took Zelda back.

"So, how was it?" Impa asked.

"I think he'll be okay now…" She sighed, and climbed into bed, and Impa tucked her in before disappearing into her own chamber to rest.

In the morning, Zelda awoke and took a nice, cold shower, before putting on her clothing and getting ready for her party. Nabooru walked into the room, and did Zelda's hair for her, putting it into a different design than it usually was. Instead of having it all down, some of her hair was put into a single braid in the back, and she had two parts hanging off her shoulders, but tied with a ribbon.

"It's… different." Zelda managed to say.

"So, you don't like it?" Nabooru frowned and began to take out one of the ribbons.

"No, it's fine! I just thought it was unique. Thank you, Nabooru!" She smiled, and hugged her Gerudo friend, and handed her a purple rupee.

"I always enjoy payment." She smiled, and flipped her red Gerudo hair as she sauntered out the room. "Many thanks, Princess."

Link woke up, and combed his rowdy, untamable hair after getting out of the shower. He put on his familiar green carb, grabbed his things, and went out into the courtyard.

The party was just about to begin, and Link tried to stay out of sight. Zelda was still on her way down, and the party had just begun. Though, it wasn't long before she came down, with her long, beautiful pink gown, and her new hairstyle. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and she seemed to know it. She smiled and waved at everyone who came. When her fabulous entrance had ended, she looked over in a corner and found Link. She ran up to him and hugged him, still keeping that pretty little smile on her face. "Find anything to buy me? Or did you decide to take my advice?"

"You'll see." He smiled, and let her enjoy herself until the presents were opened. At that time, she opened everyone's presents, but noticed that there wasn't one that Link had made.

"Maybe he took my advice…"

After the party ended, Link was still there, helping the guards and attendants clean. "Her Majesty awaits you," he heard Nabooru say slyly. "She's head over heels about you, Hero." She smiled, and patted him on the back. "Don't screw up."

He walked up to her chamber, the door open. She noticed that she sitting on the foot of her bed, looking at the sunset. He closed the door softly, and sat behind her, smiling. "Mind a little company?"

She gasped, but knew who it was, and hugged him. "You startled me, Link. It's not funny." He chuckled a little, and she turned to face him. "So, what were you planning since you took my and Impa's advice?"

He smiled, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You said that all presents don't have to be material. So I decided to stay for a while." She smiled, and hugged him. He kissed her in return, and embraced her. She moaned softly, but he soon broke it. "I love you, Zelda."

"I love you, too." She smiled, and pecked him quickly. "I think telling the family at dinner would be a good thing to do. Don't you?"

"Of course. I'll be leaving now, so you can prepare. I'll see you at dinner." He kissed her shortly, before leaving her room.

"Yeah… see you."

* * *

Mmkay, that was... different. This will have a companion called "Dinnaz", which is basically what happened at dinner. Hope you like!

Mango


	2. Dinnaz

Title: Dinner

Author's Note: This is a companion to Birthday. I'm making this story in format, while Birthday was in LiveJournal format. That's why it kind of looked all crazy. Sorry about that. Oh, and Sheik is a guy in this story. A separate guy. I'm not making this some kind of crack love story where Sheik loves Link, too. I'll do that when it's not for someone's birthday. XDDD

Summary: Link has dinner with Zelda, and expresses his true feelings for her in front of her family.

Warning: Still kissing, ya'll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.

Impa had walked to Link's chamber, and knocked on his door before entering. She had attire for him to wear, since he would be dining with the Royal Family. She even gave him a crown, since he would be treated like a prince and was asked to dinner by his princess. She smiled, and knew that he wouldn't even be able to put on half the things without a little help. She called for Sheik, and he appeared next to Impa, smiling, and walking through the door. He closed the door and locked it, making sure no one could "sneak a peek".

"Need a little help there, Hero?" Sheik smiled and began unfolding the articles of clothing, piecing the parts together in his mind which part goes on first.

"Much appreciated, Sheik." Link smiled, and took off his tunic, Sheik helping him put on the princely attire.

Zelda at that time was getting help getting her party robe traded with her formal evening dress. Impa decided to help her with it, by loosening her corset and wearing a slightly lighter color than she was. It wasn't pink, but just a baby blue. She preferred to wear blue at night, and pink at day.

"I can't wait until dinner, Impa. I just can't wait." She smiled, and twirled, and danced. She was full of excitement and joy.

"I do assume this has nothing to do with the food, then. Link, perhaps?" She smiled, and pulled the dress over Zelda's head.

"You'll see, Impa. You'll soon see."

Link, generally relaxing and not really caring about how rough he might look, strolled on to Zelda's chamber, and gasped when he saw her. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't wait to hug her then. She ran up and hugged him, surprised at how good he looked in princely clothes, and took his arm, while they walked down the stairs to the dining hall.

The king of Hyrule smiled, as he saw his daughter walk down the stairs, arm-in-arm with Link. He was silently imagining the wedding in his head, but he said nothing of it. He smiled, and his wife did as well. The king sat at the front of the table, the queen next to him, and across from them was Link and Zelda. Sheik and Impa sat on the other sides of the table. They stared at each other, and then at Zelda and Link, knowing that they were about to make their announcement.

"Father, Mother…" Zelda started. "I have something to say." She smiled at Link, who blushed and smiled back at her. "I love Link, and I want him to live with us." She turned her head, to face Link again, and he stood up.

"I'd like to marry your daughter, if we could receive your blessing." He bowed and kissed Zelda on her cheek, holding her hand. "Zelda is very beautiful, and I would always protect her. Now and forever."

The king smiled, and the queen was shocked. "Well, look at these two." She giggled, and continued. "There's no separating them. I guess we shall let these two be." Link and Zelda smiled, and kissed each other. You could hear Sheik silently saying "Yes!", but no one paid much attention. Link put her arms around her, and slid a hand down her back. She moaned in his mouth, and they almost lost control until they realized where they were.

"Uh… whoops." Link unwrapped his arms around her, and Zelda broke the kiss, moving away. "…Maybe we should just eat now?"

"That would be best." It's always said that a family that eats together, stays together. And that's what happened with this family.

Fin


End file.
